A training program is proposed to increase the participation in cancer research of biostatisticians who are educated not only in the powerful methods of modern statistics, but also in the biology and epidemiology of cancer, the current body of knowledge about the etiology of the disease, its detection, prevention, natural history and treatm ent. The purpose of this training program is to provide biostatisticians with the requisite scientific knowledge to understand current issues in cancer research, and training in statistical and epidemiological techniques and research methodology related to cancer. The goals of the proposed novel training program are to give students who are obtaining a Ph.D. in Biostatistics (i) a solid understanding of cancer biology, (ii) experience and ability to communicate and collaborate with cancer scientists, (iii) understanding of recent developments in cancer requiring innovative statistical research, and (iv) independent research skills. We propose to have four predoctoral trainees. We propose an interdisciplinary program that will enable the trainees to obtain knowledge and experience in an area of cancer research and to participate as a biostatistician in an active research program under the direction of a mentor in biostatistics and a cancer scientist. The cancer research experience will be facilitated by the Cancer Center Biostatistics Unit. In addition to the biostatistics courses, the trainees will be required to take courses in cancer epidemiology, biology and genetics. Two new courses will be developed focussed on biostatistical issues in cancer. One will be an informal journal club/workshop and the other will be a lecture course titled "Statistical Methodology in Cancer Research". The training program is supported by key faculty from the Department of Biostatistics and supporting faculty from the University of Michigan Comprehensive Cancer Center.